Teen Titans: Into the Multiverse
by Demigod of Magic
Summary: When a battle with Warp goes awry, the Teen Titans find themselves in a variety of different universes and must find a way to return to their own universe. But when a danger that threatens the Multiverse is found, they find that they need more help than their own universe can provide. RobStar, BBRae. Feel free to suggest in reviews what the universes should be.
1. Into the Multiverse

It was a quiet day in Titans Tower. It had been almost six months since the combined effort of all Titans had defeated and froze the Brotherhood of Evil, leaving jump City relatively safe with crime almost non-existent. Now it was light work to ensure its safety often leaving the Titans with little to do.

Currently, the Teen Titans were sat in the tower's main room, watching a clichéd rom-com that Starfire had gleefully selected for the team to watch, much to Raven and Beast Boys' mutual distaste. Cyborg and Robin were both pretending to pay attention, Cyborg thinking of enhancements and upgrades he could give himself, and Robin giving a mental list to himself of criminals he knew were still around.

"Friends," Starfire said to Raven and Beast Boy, clapping her hands excitedly. "Is this not the most wondrous movie you have ever seen?"

"No," Raven deadpanned. "No, it is not."

"Yeah, no offence Star, but I don't think this movie is for me or Rae." Beast Boy added, attempting to rest his head on Raven's shoulder, who pushed him off and rolled her eyes.

"Oh," Starfire replied sadly, slumping into her seat. "Next time it may be better if you pick the movie."

"I'm enjoying it," Robin lied, lacing his hands with Starfire's hand, who perked up immediately at the physical affection. "But maybe we should all do something else after this," he suggested.

The movie ended abruptly when the Tower's crime siren sounded loudly, signalling a villain had been reported.

"Titans, go!" Robin ordered, and the team jumped into action, piling into the T-Car which Cyborg began to drive out of the Tower.

"Who is it?" Cyborg asked as the car sped down the streets.

"Warp," Robin replied, looking at his police communicator.

"Isn't he froze with the rest of the Brotherhood of Evil?" Beast Boy asked confusedly.

Robin nodded. "He is. This is probably him from the future," he theorised.

The teens waited until they arrived, none willing to admit they were grateful for the criminal offering them a sense of excitement.

Cyborg stopped the car, the screech of tires filling the empty road. People in Jump City were used to this kind of event, when a villain arrived they knew to leave the area.

Standing at the end of the road was Warp. Robin's theory was obviously correct, this Warp was far older than the middle-aged version that had been frozen. His forehead was lined with wrinkles and his normally black facial hair was specked with grey. His golden armour glistened in the sunlight, and on his chest was his time manipulation device. Warp smirked menacingly as the Titan's neared. "Greetings Titans," he said.

Robin readied his bo staff for an attack. "We've stopped you before Warp, and we'll stop you again."

Warp laughed, although there was no mirth in is tone. "You have defeated me many times, and you will defeat me many more," he conceded. He pulled out an odd shaped disk that resembled a spider, and attached it to his temporal vortex manipulator. "That is why I have set my sights on other places. Other dimensions and parallel universes will be mine to rule." Warp blasted his dimensional manipulator into the air, a swirling portal appearing with all colours of the spectrum converging into a spiral in the sky.

Robin paused for a moment. On the one hand, letting Warp go meant that they would never have to deal with him again, but it also meant that the team were simply letting another world deal with their problem.

The choice was obvious. "Titans, stop him," he instructed. Robin threw a variety of explosive disks at Warp, while Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at the same spot.

The dimensional manipulator began to fall apart, its pieces soaring through the air into the portal it created.

Raven and Starfire acted next, Starfire fired a starblast from her hands, the green beam striking Warp, while Raven added her own attack, a dark energy construct in the shape of a bird, which circled Starfire's green beam before colliding with Warp.

Warp's manipulator began to crumble, as the portal began to flicker in and out of being. Warp's eyes widened in horror. "You're destabilising the portal," he cried.

"Good," Beast Boy shouted back, before running towards Warp and transforming into a cheetah midway. He slashed the device on Warp's chest, destroying it and allowing the remains to be sucked into the unstable portal.

The portal began to spin rapidly, the colours blurring into a blinding white light, and the Titans had no chance to react before it seemed to explode, forcing them out of their world and into the portal.

* * *

 **Short opening chapter, but please review.**

 **Feel free to suggest any alternate universes the Titans could find themselves in.**


	2. Earth 50

The Titans were pulled through a tunnel of light before being ejected forcefully when a hole in the tunnel appeared.

A new portal appeared in the sky, and the Titans fell from the sky all of them landing on the roof of a nearby building.

"Where are we?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven looked at the passing vehicles on the road below. "Warp said he wanted to rule the Multiverse."

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Yeah, he kept saying that. Not a clue what he meant, anyone want to explain it to me."

Raven nodded. "The Multiverse Theory states that our universe is one of many, with parallel and alternate universes existing. Some might have only one difference and others may be different completely."

"So we're in another universe?" Beast Boy replied, looking around. "Looks the same to me."

The cars were driving around safely, and the sun shone in the clear blue sky, its light reflecting off of the buildings.

"No," Robin said. "It's all different." He surveyed the ground closely.

"How?" Cyborg asked.

"Look at them." Robin indicated the drivers below.

"They're... driving normally," Beast Boy said confused. The cars drove in a solid line, stopping at a red light.

Robin explained, "No speeding. No overtaking. No running the red lights. Look at the streets-" Everyone turned to look at the clean streets. "No litter on the street. No people loitering."

"So, we're in a world that follows rules," Beast Boy joked before shrugging. "I can live with that."

Starfire spoke, "Friends, although I am happy with this new world, it is not ours. How do we return to the home universe?"

"When we damaged Warp's device, the pieces were absorbed into the portal," Raven realised. "We'll have to find all the parts and reassemble the device."

Robin nodded in agreement. "First stage is to ask around, find out if anybody knows about the piece."

The Titans all made their way off of the building, Robin grappling down, Raven teleporting down, Starfire floating down, Beast Boy turning into a bird and flying down, and Cyborg using his rocket boots to slow his fall as he jumped.

Robin spotted a man leaving a nearby store and ran to him while he yelled, "Excuse me." The rest of the Titans followed behind him.

The man turned around, his face worn and tired, with short blond hair matted to his head. The man let out a startled cry, and backed into the window of the store, his face now full of terror. "I haven't done anything, I swear," he shouted.

"Please relax sir, we only want to ask you questions," Robin said reassuringly.

The man's eyes flitted around Titan to Titan, his expression changing from terror, to confusion, to concern. He looked at Beast Boy. "I wouldn't dress like that kid, it'll only make you a target. They're going to see it as mocking them."

"Huh," Beast Boy said, looking at his outfit. "I always dress like this. And who'll it make me a target for."

"The Titans. Dressing like that is the fastest way to anger them." The man's eyes looked away. "I've got to go, I don't want to be associated with you if the Titans show up." The man began to run away as fast as he could move.

Robin watched as the man ran. "Why did he talk about the Titans as though that's not us?" he asked.

"I don't know," Cyborg replied. "We should get back to the Tower."

Robin turned to Raven. Raven expanded dark energy which enveloped the team, reappearing momentarily in the longue of the Titans Tower.

Looking around, the room seemed to be the same albeit cleaner than the universe's main room. "Turn on the news," Robin said Cyborg. "We'll see if there's been any reports of portals opening."

Cyborg pointed at the television, powering it up and turning it to the news. The news report was already started, with the screen showing a restrained Cinderblock, the towering golem on its knees and restrained to the ground. The newswoman was speaking, "Welcome to the execution of Cinderblock. The public execution will began soon."

"Execution?" Robin muttered. "What is this world?" People were too scared to speed, and executions were apparently commonplace. "Cyborg find out all you can about this world."

Cyborg began to connect to the Tower's computer and searched for all the information he could, his face getting progressively paler at what he discovered.

"Who runs this place?" Beast Boy asked. "They sound like a bunch of psychos." He went quiet as the news camera panned over from Cinderblock to his executioners.

Standing there, with hate in their eyes, were Robin, Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg.

Only, they all looked slightly differentiated from their regular selves.

While Robin usually had his Bo Staff, this Robin was holding one of Slade's swords in each hand, and had Red-X's utility belt around his waist.

Starfire was wearing her sister Blackfire's armour, cape and tiara, but also had Kitten's energy whip holstered to her hip. Her hair had been cut much shorter than normal coming down to her shoulders.

Cyborg's blue cybernetics had been replaced by the red upgrades Brother Blood had given himself, metal wings folded into his back that came from Gizmo. Both of his hands were already transformed into sonic cannons.

Raven looked the most different, her normally dark blue robe was now a blood red colour with a bright purple trim around the sleeves and neck line. Her normally exposed legs were covered by what appeared to be dragon scales. A severed black dragon's head rested on a staff she was holding.

Robin looked shocked at this world's counterparts to them. "What is this world?" he repeated, more to himself than the others.

The newswoman smiled as the 'Titans' approached Cinderblock. "Any words for our watchers?" she asked.

'Robin' looked at the woman, his face fully serious. "Criminals will all face justice in the end. Consider this a deterrent for any future lawbreakers."

Cinderblock gave a loud roar as the 'Titans' approached. They paid him no mind as they readied their weapons, 'Cyborg' aiming his cannons, 'Starfire' powering up her starbolts, 'Raven' aiming her staff, and 'Robin' pulling out an X-Shuriken from his belt.

Lights filled the screen as 'Cyborg' unleashed a red blast from his blasters, 'Starfire' released a green beam, and 'Raven' sent wave after wave of dark energy from her staff, all of which hit Cinderblock torso who trashed around in pain before going still after seconds. 'Robin' was next throwing his X-Shuriken at the unmoving Cinderblock's neck, severing it upon impact, the stone head rolling off and onto the floor.

The Titans stared at the screen. "We need to get out of here," Robin said, much to the silent agreement of the others.

* * *

 **First universe, Earth 50.**

 **Review please.**


	3. Earth 50 - Part 2

"What have you found Cyborg"? Robin said after recovering his composure.

"Ya'll better sit down for this," he said grimly. The group sat on the couch. "Ok, so you remember Terra?" Beast Boy tensed at the name, but nodded with everybody else. "In our world she sacrificed herself to let everyone else escape after she saw through Slade's manipulations. In this world, Slade killed Beast Boy before we could all escape. Raven killed Slade because of it, and since then they...we... went crazy and killed anyone that broke any law. Most villains have been publicly executed by now."

Beast Boy was stunned. "I'm dead here?"

Robin nodded darkly. "And the whole town's worse off because of it."

Raven stared at the television screen before looking back. "We have a problem." She drew attention to the news report, where 'Cyborg' and 'Starfire' held Cinderblock's decapitated head, while 'Raven' opened a portal.

"They're coming back," Robin yelled. "Titans, hide."

The Titans ran from the room, scattering into the hallway, splitting up to hide in their counterparts' rooms. "Call for help if any of you are found," Robin ordered.

Robin pushed open his room, taking in the new look as he reclosed the door. The queen sized bed had been replaced by a plain single bed, and, rather than newspaper clippings, the main wall was plastered by pictures of various villains with notes next to them. Realising he had little option, he hid under the bed, leaving enough room to peer out.

Cyborg ran into his room, his looking the same as normal. He chose to hide behind his System Recharger reasoning his counterpart would have little reason to look behind it.

Starfire threw the door open, her room now a dark purple rather than the princess pink colour she preferred. Starfire pulled back the curtains before stepping behind them.

Raven opened her door and closed it after she stepped in. The room was even dimly lit than normal, with more magical artefacts scattered around the room, resting on the shelves that Raven had reserved for books. Raven surveyed her choices before pressing her back to the wall, hidden by the bookshelves.

Beast Boy took a calming breath before opening his door. He gasped, not expecting what was in his room. Normally, his room had a bunkbed in the corner, with trash covering the floor. This room was pristine with shelves and stands around with mementos of past villains on them. To his left was Killer Moth's detached wings, and to his right was Mumbo's wand and hat.

What was in the centre of the room was more shocking and tears prickled at his eyes. The corpse of 'Beast Boy' hovered in the air, suspended by swirling dark magic. Next to it was the Statue of Terra that she had become after he sacrifice, and on the other side was Slade's mask and armour. Under the three mementos was a plaque reading "Why we do what we do."

Beast Boy backed out of the room, heading into Raven's room. "Rae," he whispered loudly.

Raven sighed with relief as she poked her head out of her hiding place. "You need to hide," she reminded him urgently.

He nodded. "I know. I tried my room, but it's full of dead villains' things and-" his voice cracked with emotion, -"dead me is in there."

Raven paused at the tears that ran unapologetically down his face. "I'm sorry you had to see that. But please hide before the same happens to you."

Beast Boy wiped his tears away, and shifted into a fly, landing on a round mirror, with black horn that came from the corners, that rested on Raven's bedside table.

The 'Titans' stepped out of the portal, appearing in their longue. "Take the head to the trophy room," ordered 'Robin'. 'Cyborg' and 'Starfire' both nodded obediently, holding the head with one hand each and walking out of the room.

'Raven' however stared at the television screen, now playing a repeat of their execution. "Who turned this on?" she asked.

"It was one when we arrived," 'Robin' replied, before realising, "there's an intruder."

'Cyborg' and 'Starfire' walked down the hall, stopping when they saw the trophy room door. "The door is open," 'Starfire' said.

"Which means someone was here before us," added 'Cyborg'.

They placed Cinderblock's head on the floor and retreated back to the main room.

"Somebody is here," 'Robin' and 'Cyborg' informed the other in unison.

'Robin' gave a brief nod. "Find them. Make them pay for breaking in."

The 'Titans' all left for their rooms.

Robin withheld his breath as the door opened and he saw a pair of his boots walk by before they stopped at the bed. He extended his Bo Staff as the bed was thrown to the wall, and he lunged, swinging his staff.

The staff pinged harmlessly against the alternate Robin's sword. The counterpart laughed with no mirth in his voice. "Didn't expect the intruder to be me," he said. "You a clone, a shapeshifter?"

"Neither," Robin replied angrily. "I'm from an alternate universe, one where we still have morals and integrity." He swung the staff again, which hit nothing as his opponent ducked down.

"So, you're me but weaker," he mocked. "My town has no crime, just like we both always wanted."

"I want no crime because of law and order, not fear. You're no better than the villains you murder," Robin spat, blocking an angry slash of the sword with his staff.

"We kill those that deserve it!" 'Robin' shouted back, swiping his foot against Robin's sending him to the ground.

"You killed Slade, maybe I can understand that," Robin conceded. "But Starfire has Kitten's whip, and I doubt that was by Kitten's choice. Cyborg has Gizmo's wings, he was just a child."

"They deserved to die!" 'Robin' countered.

"Who appointed you judge, jury, and executioner?" Robin said from the floor. "Beast Boy would be ashamed of the people you've become in his name."

Alternate Robin's eyes flashed with rage. "Take that back," he demanded. He raised his sword above his head for a downward jab and Robin took the opportunity to kick his foe in the stomach before jumping to his feet. Robin charged, and tackled, sending them both sprawling through the door and into the corridor.

"Titans!" they both shouted.

The result was instantaneous, the alternate Cyborg left his room only to be hit in the back from a blue burst from Cyborg's blaster. He retaliated with a red blast which Cyborg avoided, scorching the spot it hit. "This is what you could be like," 'Cyborg' said.

Cyborg took a runup before activating his rocket boots, using the added speed to deliver a flying uppercut to his counterpart knocking him into the wall. "I'd rather stay as humane as possible."

Starfire hurtled through the air from her hiding place, her fist surrounded by green energy, punching her counterpart, who withstood the force and retaliated with a beam of energy from her eyes.

The two flew to each other, engaging in an aerial battle of strength before Starfire was thrown out of the room and blasted by a barrage of starbolts.

'Raven' walked into her room, using her empathy to detect Raven immediately. She pulled the bookshelf from the wall and tried to slam it into Raven, who dived out the way.

Raven surrounded the bed with dark energy before striking her counterpart with it, pinning her against the wall. "You're just like our father," Raven said. "Beast Boy would hate the monsters that you've turned into."

"Or maybe, he'd be happy with the world we created for him. Now no innocent lives are lost to evil."

"Please, there's nobody more evil than all of you," Raven replied, before she turned into her astral bird form, and flew into the main room, followed by her counterpart.

The Robins both saw the Ravens fly down the corridor and into the main room, both getting to their feet and joining them.

Starfire saw her teammates enter the main room and quickly followed them, as 'Cyborg' did the same, and soon the alternate selves came in the room, with both teams complete and facing each other.

"Please, stop and see yourselves for what you are," Robin begged.

His alternate self's mouth twitched in disgust. "We are savours for the innocent. And if you try and stop us you're guilty." His team readied their weapons. "And you know what we do to the guilty."

The Titans raised their weapons, and the fight was back on.

'Robin' tossed a X-Shuriken in his opponent's direction, only for Robin to deflect it with his staff into the window.

The window shattered into shards, which would have fallen to the ground below if not for the fact that Raven encased it energy and sent it to towards her counterpart, who incinerated it with a blast of fire from her dragon staff.

'Cyborg' extended his wings and flew at his counterpart, grabbing him roughly and flying the two of them out of the window before dropping him. Cyborg used his rocket boots to halt his momentum before regaining altitude and striking his foe in the face.

Starfire attempted to send a beam of energy from her hands, only for her counterpart to bind her hands with Kitten's whip. Starfire used the binding the further herself, gripping the whip and pulling 'Starfire' off of her feet and slamming her into the wall.

Beast Boy turned back into his human form as he heard the commotion around him. He needed to stop this. He had to talk calmly and rationally to the person he had figured out was responsible for this all happening.

He picked up the familiar mirror he had been using as a hiding space, and peered into it.

Soon he felt reality fade away, as he accessed the mind of 'Raven'.

* * *

 **Review.**


	4. Earth 50 - Part 3

Beast Boy felt oddly weightless as he was pulled into a whirlpool of dark energy, right up until he was plummeting towards the ground, landing on a floating rock. He looked up and saw the sky was black with twinkling red stars.

"Raven!" Beast Boy yelled into the void. "It's Beast Boy, I'm here to talk."

He watched as a familiar flock of ravens flew to the ground, resembling an ink stain on the earth. "Run." The birds spoke as one, their beaks elongating to reveal a multitude of sharp fangs.

Beast Boy shrugged. "Sorry, can't. Gotta speak to Rae."

The birds quieted their squalls, and began to take flight, one after the next. Beast Boy took the unspoken message and shifted into a green raven and followed the unearthly birds.

The birds led him through a stone arch, and the world seemed to shift until the sky was a bright yellow, the floating rocks replaced by a large meadow.

"You here Rae?" Beast Boy yelled into the empty field.

"Long time no see BB," came Raven's voice from where she definitely was not stood moments ago.

Beast Boy turned to see a Raven dressed in a shabby looking yet garish pink robe, her robes collar clasp a white flower. "Hey, Happy," Beast Boy greeted.

Happy gave a big smile at Beast Boy ad threw her arms around him in a big hug. "We thought you were dead," she muttered to him.

Beast Boy returned the hug tightly. "I'm not your Beast Boy. I'm from a different world, where I didn't die."

"Oh," Happy said sadly as she ended their embrace, before smiling again. "Either way, I'm happy to see you again.

"You too," Beast Boy replied as he looked at her outfit. "What's with the clothes. They're all worn out."

Happy stared down at her robe, as though seeing how it looked for the first time. "Guess I've not been happy for a while." She shrugged ruefully. "But I'm guessing you aren't here to chat with me."

Beast Boy nodded. "When... your me... died, Raven was the one to kill Slade. I think her emotions combined with her empathy are driving everyone else crazy. I need to get her to stop it."

"So you're going to want all of us? She asked and Beast Boy nodded. "Ok then, let's get a move on. We'll need to unite as many of the emotions as you can, so we can have a rational talk between us."

Beast Boy and Happy walked in a comfortable silence, until they approached another stone archway.

The two stepped through the arch, and the surrounding shifted to a faded grey sky, the grass changing to a path of stone.

"Raven!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Here," came the fearful reply of a Raven, and Beast Boy looked to see a Raven wearing a robe the same colour as the sky of this realm.

"Hey, Timidity," Beast Boy said gently. "How you been?"

"You're dead," she instead said back. "How are you here?"

"Alternate universe."

"Oh," she said sadly. "For a second, we thought you were alive. But I guess not..." she trailed off.

"Sorry," Beast Boy said sincerely. "But we need all of you to talk to Raven, we need her to stop what she's doing."

Timidity let out a startled cry, "You want to talk. To Ravens? So we can all talk to Raven" She began to vehemently shake her head.

Beast Boy placed a hand on her shoulder, "Please?" he asked gently.

Tears running down her face, Timidity took a deep calming breath, and nodded somewhat hesitantly.

Beast Boy led the others through the stone path, and to the next archway.

Standing in front of him were two statures, each with one arm. He heard the rumbling of stone as the statures detached from the ground before slamming into each other. The now combined statue gave a loud roar as it lunged, swinging its fists erratically.

Ducking and weaving, Beast Boy avoided the blows as he ran, turning into a kangaroo and leaping into the air above the rocky creatures neck, before he shapeshifted into an elephant, crushing the statue with ease.

"Nicely done BB," came another of Raven's voices. Beast Boy shifted back to human as he looked at the new Raven. This one was dressed in green, and had a large grin on her face. "High five," she ordered, sticking up her hand.

Beast Boy returned the high five, "Hey Bravery. Not going to ask why I'm alive?"

She shrugged. "Nope," she replied cheerfully. "Just going to role with it."

"Fair enough. Ready to head out?" he asked.

"Sure, next realm is Laziness and Sloths'," she said with a grimace.

"Great," Beast Boy said sarcastically. He looked at his assortment of Emoticlones, consisting of Bravery, Happiness, and Timidity. "Everyone ready?" he asked.

The three nodded and they walked through an archway into the next realm. Beast Boy looked around in disgust, the grass in this realm was overgrown and unkempt, brushing uncomfortably against the teams' knees.

"Laziness! Sloth! You here? Beast Boy shouted into the distance to no reply. "We're not leaving until you come out."

"Fine," came the reluctant voice of a Raven, and two figures stirred from their hiding place in the tall grass. They stood up and Beast Boy looked at the two. One wore a dark brown robe, the other in a light orange robe. "What do you want?" the brown robes Raven, Sloth, asked.

"We need you so we can all talk to Raven," Beast Boy replied.

The orange Raven, Laziness, replied, "Not a chance Greeny."

"Put it this way," Beast Boy said gently. "You are going to help us, then you can leave and do your own thing. But I'm not leaving without you."

Sloth gave a loud groan of protest. "Fiiiine," she eventually whined.

Laziness added, "Let's go and get this over with then."

Beast Boy nodded his head in thanks, "If my memory is correct, the next emotion is Knowledge," he announced to the group of Happy, Timidity, Bravery, Sloth, and Laziness.

The field faded and shifted into a large library, the walls lined with shelves of books from the floor to the ceiling. "Knowledge!" Beast Boy yelled into the silent library.

Movement caught his attention, and he saw Knowledge leave the row of books she was reading, her cloak a pastel yellow, and a pair of half moon spectacles perched on her nose.

"Beast Boy?" she questioned, looking him up and down through her glasses.

"Knowledge," Beast Boy greeted back.

She scrutinised him, peering at him closely. "My Beast Boy is dead," she said slowly, her voice tinged with sadness and regret. "Which means, you are not my Beast Boy." She paused as she considered the options. "You are either a time traveller, from an alternate universe, or a clone. Seeing as though the rest of the Titans are here, I would say an alternate universe."

Beast Boy gave a toothy grin. "Got it in one."

Knowledge's lips tightened in sadness. "Pity, I was hoping you were alive."

"Yeah, I get that impression," he joked before turning serious. "We need to help save this universe though, we need to stop real Raven."

"Very well," Knowledge replied. "She has become rather lax in using me, now being ruled by her Passion and Rage instead."

"Why is Passion even being used so much?" Beast Boy asked, much to the sceptical glances of the others.

Knowledge surveyed him with a disbelieving stare. "... regardless, I believe we should depart for Raven now."

Beast Boy nodded before turning to his team of six emotions. "Ok guys, we're here to talk. Fighting is a last resort. Everyone ready?"

The team nodded, some more hesitant and half-heartedly than others, but all followed his lead through to the next area, to the domain of Rage and Passion.

Beast Boy looked around the new realm as it morphed into existence around him. The sky was dark with streaks of blood red and deep purple. The floor was made of rough stone, and scattered around the mindscape were the corpses of various villains.

Beast Boy took a deep and calming breath before shouting into the dystopian abyss. "Raven!"

The shadows in the realm seemed to shift, merging into one mass of darkness before Raven stepped out. Her cloak was a bloodstained red with a royal purple trim. "Beast Boy?" she tentatively asked. "No, you're dead," she snarled angrily. "This is all a trick."

"It's not a trick Rae," Beast Boy said softly. "I'm from a different universe, one where none of this happened. You've gotta stop this Rae."

Her eyes seemed to brim with tears before she blinked them away. "No. You are not _my_ Beast Boy. _You_ cannot fix this." Her hands swirled with red energy that was specked with purple.

"Team," Beast Boy ordered. "Time to fight." He morphed into a cheetah as the allied emoticlones summoned energy around their hands.

He allowed Raven to make the first move, desperately hoping she wouldn't attack until he was forced to dodge a red beam of magic.

The allies returned the magic, providing a multitude of coloured magic as covering fire as Beast Boy sprinted towards Raven. The emoticlones followed quickly, firing energy when the opportunity arose.

Beast Boy turned into an eagle, using the speed from his cheetah's run to propel him through the air. He used the momentum as he shifted into an elephant, impacting her hard and knocking her to the ground where she was restrained by her other emotions, their magic binding her wrists, legs and neck.

Shifting back into human form, Beast Boy approached Raven. "Raven, you have to stop."

"Stop?" she roared, her voice a mixture of rage and sadness. "Why, you're only going to leave us _again_." Tears ran freely down the side of her face as she struggled against her restraints.

"You can't take your anger out on the world. Not in _my_ name. What would your universe's me think if he saw what you'd been doing. Your emotions are leaking, you're changing the other Titans, influencing their minds."

Raven stopped struggling and Beast Boy gave a signal for her to be released.

The emotions stepped forwards and Raven made no attempt to stop them. Timidity was the first to speak, her voice hesitant. "You... You need to stop, and, and accept what happened."

Bravery spoke next, a second after Timidity spoke. "She's right, time to be an adult instead of getting mad at the world."

"You need normalcy again," Knowledge added.

"It's time for us to be happy," Happy concluded, offering out her hand.

Raven looked at the outstretched hand, tears running down her face, and took the hand.

All the Ravens began to glow, a luminous pure white that merged into one Raven. This Raven wore a plain white cloak and represented the perfect balance of emotions.

"I'm not saying you can't be angry," Beast Boy advised gently as he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Just don't let it take you over."

The new White Raven nodded, opening a portal out of her mind.

Beast Boy was ejected from the mindscape mirror, landing on the floor of Raven's room. He left, entering the main room where his friends and their counterparts stood, the counterparts looking very confused.

They were now free of the negative influence of Raven's anger.

The alternate Robin looked beside himself with regret. "What have we done," he asked, looking at his team.

"You lost yourselves," Robin replied. "But you can redeem yourselves, be the change you want to see."

Alternate Robin shook his head. "The people will never accept us back," he said sadly.

"Then earn the trust back," Robin ordered, his tone growing serious. "Show them you have changed. Train other villains that want to reform."

Alternate Robin was still glum, but nodded begrudgingly. "Thank you, for all coming here."

Alternate Cyborg pulled out his communicator as it beeped. "Got a report of a piece of scrap metal falling from a portal," he said, his eyebrow raised questioningly.

"It's how we got here," Beast Boy informed. Alternate Raven opened a portal, this one swirling white vortex which the Titans stepped through.

The located the piece of metal, a jagged scrap of metal with a wire sticking out. Cyborg picked up the item and began to integrate it to his arm cybernetics.

"If I'm right," Cyborg said, "by combining this with me, I should be able to open a portal to another dimension with more pieces of the alternate universe machine."

He fired the portal gun into the air, and the Titans felt themselves be pulled into the new universal vortex, and into the next dimension.

* * *

 **Poll on profile about which universe the Titans will end up in. Review please.**


End file.
